Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown
by TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: Mufasa's most difficult trial as king.


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

FULL VERSION

Author's note: Characters belong to Disney. This was written for a contest.

Author's note II: Wow, it's been awhile since I last posted here. RL got in my way. Working, taking classes, and health problems got in my way. I hope you enjoy. I wanted to do something slightly different.

Synopsis: Mufasa's most difficult trial.

* * *

"Now where do you think you are going?" The lioness purred.

Kiara giggled, trying to escape her mother's looming shadow. Her confidence and lack of foresight would come back to haunt her in the form of a rock. She tripped and fell over. There was no escape.

"You know that we agreed to this," Nala said warmly before plucking up her cub in between her jaws.

"I know, I know, it's just that I would rather play." Kiara whined. When she was only a few weeks old, she would squirm and whine. Oh, how she hated her baths. They prevented her from doing the things that she loved the most: catching bugs, chasing butterflies, and scaring the gophers who helped her dad. Now, she had gotten used to the ritual though she enjoyed it as much as sharing the best parts of meat with the others. It was something that she had grown to tolerate.

"There's plenty of time for that later. You know, I used to enjoy my baths." Nala carried her daughter down the same pathway and resting spot where her own mother gave her those baths.

"You did?" The small cub queried. She had inherited her father's golden orange complexion. She stood in contrast to her mother whose pelt was a warm shade of pale cream.

"Mmmhmmm, they were relaxing, they were soothing and seeing your dad try to escape when your grandmother Sarabi tried to wash him was funny."

Kiara laughed.

"Really? Daddy hated his baths?"

"Yup. He was more interested in doing other things. One time we got in trouble because we had that encounter with the hyenas." Nala began before she ran her tongue along her daughter's coat. Long and tender strokes. Never rushed. That was what her mother stressed. Nala saw the baths as not only an opportunity to clean her coat, but it was a special time for her mother to pass down family secrets and traditions down and now she would pass that down to her own daughter. She started behind the ears, just as her mother did all those seasons before. Although Nala enjoyed the clean feel of a good cleansing, there was something else about these customary habits that she enjoyed.

"I heard about that. It's amazing how you and dad survived. I still find it hard to believe that you did that!" Kiara marveled.

"Your father has a way of…..convincing others to do things. It's something that he got from his father," Nala said proudly before she continued her administrations.

"I wish I had met Grandfather Mufasa. He sounded like he was real tough!" Kiara looked up at her mother.

"He would have been very proud of you," Nala nuzzled her daughter.

"That would have been so cool to see! He was giving those hyenas a sucker punch! Man, that would have been awesome to see!" Kiara tried to actualize the battle by trying to claw a butterfly that had fluttered past her.

"Oh, it was scary. Your grandfather took his job very seriously. He was really upset when he found out that his son didn't follow his rules." Nala said with a slight warning tone in her voice. She knew that Kiara was proud of her heritage, her history, and her place in her family. There was nothing wrong with that. However, it was obvious that she did need a lesson in humility and how power did not necessarily mean complete and total control. Her view of the crown was a simplified one.

That was another reason why she found the baths so comforting and engaging.

"Dad doesn't get mad at me when I make mistakes. I mean, I know I am learning, but why does he make such a big deal about me being Queen when grandfather made it look so easy?"

Nala smiled. It was time for her to know another chapter of the family history. It was time for another lesson.

"Being a ruler is not an easy job, Kiara. No one ever said it was. In fact, your grandfather had to do a lot of things that he found really challenging."

"Really?" Kiara asked upon hearing the revelation. She had grown up with stories about the Circle of Life, the delicate balance and all that stuff. She had heard about her grandfather Mufasa and how his story told with high accolades. He was legendary. This was sometimes followed with references to his brother, her great uncle Scar. She never heard good things about him. Sometimes Kiara felt as if she was robbed of bearing witness to such great family moments. They were whispers, stories. They were intangible things. Things that she could not see or touch. She could understand how she was connected to them and yet, there was an element of detachment that she could not quite grasp. She knew that they were real. Her grandmother Sarabi had told her stories from when she was a cub. That couldn't be a lie. Still, it felt like a fable, a story that she had been told several times over. It was a narrative that she had heard countless times but still never really felt a part of.

She understood the significance. She knew that her great uncle killed her grandfather and that was why when great uncle Scar ruled, the Pride Lands became a dry land. That was why her dad stressed the circle of life and why it was important to take care of the land and everyone who lived in it because all it took was one individual to destroy it.

"Oh, yes. I remember one particular time your grandfather had a very difficult issue to solve."

Kiara turned around and looked at her mother, curious about the secret she was about to tell.

"If you stop squirming, will you let me tell you what happened?" Nala gazed down at her daughter. She was such a spitting image of Simba. She had inherited his knack for getting into trouble, his distaste for a proper grooming, and his curiosity. However, Simba did bequeath his love of a great story and it was only then that his mother was able to get him to sit still when she tried to clean him.

* * *

_The sun shone brilliantly over the plains. Green grasses intermingling with various pinks and oranges suggested a healthy and bountiful harvest which was perfect for the plant eaters. The gardens of various flowers along the savanna added a visual appeal that was second to none. This was enhanced by the rich water supply that had finally arrived after months of dry weather. The water was a rich cobalt color. The rainy season had rewarded his kingdom with a rich and sustainable share that would last them for months. The herd of elephants stripped bark and leafy greens from the trees just beyond the small hills. Close by, the zebras grazed contentedly, quietly. Gazelle leapt over the grasslands. Their lightness on their feet and delicate build made them look as if they were flying throughout the lowlands._

_Mufasa marched forward, surveying the state of his land. The herds were plentiful in number. This bode well for the predators. He had just agreed to a treaty with the leopards, cheetah, and wild dogs about the division of prey. As long as they respected each other's space and agreed not to stalk in each other's hunting grounds, they all tolerated one another. After all, it is they who would keep the herds from overpopulating and stripping the Pride Lands from its beauty._

_Although the predators respected one another's strengths, Mufasa, by virtue of being the lion, would dictate how the social code of the Pride Lands would be enforced. Although no one knew just exactly how or why the rule was enforced, they all saw the story of the First Lion whose combination of strength, honor, and social influence as a prime example and the reason for why Mufasa and all those who came before and after him were the ones who dictated public relations. That was not to say that just because one was born a lion did not mean that they were better than all the others._

_The cheetah had speed, while the lion's bulk would slow him down._

_While the leopard had stealth, the lion's mane would detract from that._

_The hunting dog was another social animal with impressive hunting skills, but they were no match for the lion who by sheer size along overpowered them._

_Diplomacy was the language of the sentient beings in this land. Although they may have differed in various ideologies, solitary versus social gatherings, hunting at night versus the day, at the end, they were all part of the delicate balance. Each was as important as the other. This was how social protocol operated under Mufasa's rule of the Pride Lands._

_As a result Mufasa and his family before him earned the respect of the other animals, both predator and prey alike. He was wise, compassionate, and understanding. He had earned the reputation of being an understandable ruler who would listen to all problems, both large and small._

_It did not help that his brother, Scar, was not interested in aiding in social issues. He preferred to spend time in his cave doing whatever it is he did. Although offered him first cuts of meat at the kill, Scar would have none of it. What he wanted was something far more than what Mufasa gave him. Eventually, he stopped asking his brother for help and kept guard over his kingdom quietly and alone._

_His duties increased. The demands were becoming larger. He spent less time at Pride Rock. He began to overtax himself._

_Migrations came and went. Seasons changed. Cubs grew and left._

_Mufasa had felt himself getting older._

_Zazu, his trustful aide would help him weed out which issues that needed his pertinent attention. Zazu would lighten the mood by performing a small song and dance. That was how despondent the situations had become. The porcupines had a thorn on their side because the cheetahs were prospering. There was also the issue between the elephants and baboons. According to the secretary birds, the elephants never forgot about the time the baboons went ape at the lagoon and now they did not wish to share the body of water._

_The conferences and meetings were becoming so intricate and complex that Mufasa enacted an Edict that would not only lessen the number of burdens on his back, but gave some power back to the others when problems came at a head. If the issue took place between an egret and a heron, then the birds would form a Congress and decide amongst themselves who was in the right. If a dispute had occurred between the crocodiles and the hippos, then it would be up to the aquatic animals to determine the solution to the problem._

_The afternoon was slowly giving way to a hazy pinkish hue in the sky. The herds tensed and huddled closely together, but were cordial upfront when he walked by. Social grace superseded any fear or inborn hatred of the other. That was the rule. It was the way of Africa._

_It was looking as if he would be turning in early. That was until Zazu flew within his periphery with a frantic look was on his face._

_"Sire, there is an urgent matter!"_

_"Who is involved?" Mufasa questioned tensely. He trusted Zazu as an extra pair of eyes and he would determine if the matter could be resolved on its own or if his guidance was necessary. Zazu's face suggested something otherwise._

_"The crocodiles and the hippos, sir."_

_Wonderful. Two of the most stubborn and head strong creatures of the savanna. Girth against teeth. This would not be an easy task. It never was with these were heavy weights. Even lions avoided confrontations with these two. To add to it, they occupied a realm in which lions hated: water._

_"How many are involved?"_

_"Um, the entire two groups, sire." Zazu said nervously. There was a hint in his voice that told Mufasa that the hornbill was not being entirely truthful._

_"Zazu, is there something else you are not telling me?" The lion said proudly. Zazu shuddered._

_"Well, it isn't a matter of not wishing to tell you, sire. It is just that…..there is an extra variable."_

_Mufasa's eyes tensed. It was one thing when two animals or two groups were arguing about land or water. It was one thing when competition for food between predators occurred. Whatever it was, even Zazu was not sure how to say exactly what was going on._

_"Sire, the buffalo are involved." The bird said finally._

_"As I understand, the migrations were very late this year. They need to tread down river if they wish to drink. The water belongs to the crocodiles and hippos. It is out of my control, Zazu."_

_"Sire, it isn't about that. You see, there is a calf." Zazu said nervously. Mufasa turned back._

_"A calf?" The King said grimly._

_Zazu nodded._

_"A buffalo calf somehow became entangled and is now stuck on a very small and steep island in the middle of the water. I do believe that somehow during the crossing, he had managed to walk alongside the herd and reached the bit of land. He lost his mother and could not find her. When she realized where her son was, the entire herd had finally crossed the river. They are not intent on leaving, sir."_

_Mufasa looked toward the horizon. The sun may have been setting for another day, but a King's job never rests. He could easily leave the job up to the ones involved in the dispute. By default, the crocodiles should have access to the calf for he was now in their territory. The buffalo, with their immense numbers can surely afford a loss. The circle of life was meant to be followed. No one ever said it was easy. However, the King could not ignore the distress call. Sarabi was pregnant and her sensitivity had managed to rub off on him as well. He decided to investigate the matter. Buffalo were not to be trifled with._

_Especially when their leader was led by the old bull, Kufa._

_When Mufasa arrived, a mass of black had gathered along various parts of the river bank. Crocodiles were dispersed throughout the water. Some snapped their jaws in a taunting fashion, trying to keep the large bovines away. Others circled the calf who was clearly stressed. His little legs circled back and forth from the edge of the island, trying to stay away from the mass of scales, claws, and teeth. He only had a few feet of rock and water between himself and the reptiles. The scene was so tense that even the elephants, tsessebe and Safa the leopardess had looked on._

_Mufasa marched forward, determined to get to the root of the problem. Crocodiles were not easy to negotiate with, especially on their turf. The general rule of thumb was that anything that fell in the water belonged to the crocs. However, they were not the only masters of the waters. Hippos had just as much of a right, even if they spent a portion of their day in the land. It was hard to argue with someone whose incisors was as long as an elephant's tusk._

_"What's going on?" Mufasa proclaimed proudly._

_Whispers of his name and 'his majesty' fluttered throughout the watering hole. Although Mufasa ruled the lands, even the crocs and hippos had to acknowledge him. It wasn't long before they too turned to the banks. The largest of the crocs, Zungu, swam forward. The wildebeest anxiously stepped away, giving the large crocodilian wide berth._

_"This does not concern you, Lion." The scaly beast said warningly._

_Lions and crocs did not always have the easiest relationship. They merely tolerated one another. Although it rarely occurred, crocodiles would not pass up a lion for lunch. Likewise, if there was a drought, the lionesses would not hesitate to turn to these monsters when zebra and antelope were scarce._

_"I have been told that there is an issue on the waterfront, Zungu," Mufasa said warningly._

_"There is….but it isn't something that you can handle," the large croc rumbled._

_Zungu and his kind looked very different, almost alien, when compared to the animals on the savanna plains. Mufasa remembered the story he was told as a cub about the mysteries of the waters and the secrets that it held. The long row of teeth, the rough and scaly skin, the large bulk and lightning speed when they propelled in the water were amongst some of the reasons as to why the land dwellers, as the crocs called them, feared them. As an adult, Mufasa knew that those stories were myth and pure superstition. Yet, he also knew that he could not underestimate the reptilian behemoths._

_"And tell me, why not?" Mufasa said sternly. He saw the calf in the middle of the bank. He was very frightened and shaken. At the other side of the river, the large herd of buffalo waited anxiously. Kufa, their leader, snorted angrily._

_"Stay out of this one, Lion! You may be king but you are nothing without your harem!"_

_Mufasa did not expect complete cooperation but even then, Kufa's words struck him. The King knew that he had to maneuver the situation carefully._

_"I am not here as a hunter, Kufa. There is no need for that kind of talk!" Mufasa roared back._

_"Bah! You lions, always taking advantage of these kinds of situations! Leave us!"_

_Kufa was not without reason for his aggression. Lions and buffalo never had the best of relationships. There was a reason why buffalo were nicknamed 'The Black Death'. It was said that even the hunters, common enemy of all who dwelled in the Pride Lands, would fall victim to them. For this reason, the buffalo were revered. Even the lions had to respect that for that was why man rarely breached these parts._

_Mufasa stood his ground. He was not going to let the old bull challenge him openly and in front of everyone on the plains. Kufa's intense dislike of him goes back to his father's time. Perhaps, even before. There were rumors with substantial evidence that suggested that Kufa was responsible for the deaths of cubs. To Mufasa, it was a cowardly and despicable act. This was not done out of protection or survival. It was pure selfishness and cowardice. Still, Mufasa could not let past crimes dictate current affairs. As ruler, his role was to see that things ran smoothly. True, he could have left the job up to the crocodiles and buffalo, but this was not about an age old grudge. A life was hanging in the balance. The calf looked at the King with a pleading look in his eyes, wondering if the gold and red haired being was friend or foe._

_"Zungu, the zebra migrated here a few days ago. Surely, you should be satisfied with your meal," Mufasa said sternly._

_"Yes, they did but I nor my kind are the type to pass up a free meal." The others gathered around him, grinning darkly in agreement. "We take what we can."_

_"You know the rule about the Innocents." The lion growled tensely. His voice booming. Safa pulled her cubs close. The antelope huddled nervously. The zebra snorted._

_"That only applies to you land dwellers. The rules of the water are different, Your Majesty," the giant croc warned. "Water makes things harder to grasp. Things get slippery. We don't have the benefit of solid ground."_

_"Yet, you are built for hunting efficiently, Zungu. The calf is nothing more than a bargaining chip between yourself and the buffalo. You know well that you wish to have the upper hand over Kufa." Mufasa said finally._

_The buffalo stood aback. Even their leader noticed the truth in Mufasa's words._

_It was clear that the crocs would not cooperate. Mufasa knew that there was one last wild card._

_The hippos were bathing at the other end of the spectacle, obviously trying not to get involved and yet, it was like ignoring the pink elephant in the jungle._

_"Are you deliberately ignoring this?" Mufasa said angrily._

_"We prefer not to get involved. If the crocs have a meal, then that means that they will stay away from our calves," said an older cow._

_"You have no reason to fear the crocodile, your sheer size alone is enough to make them give you the whole watering hole." Mufasa tried to sweeten the deal._

_"Your words are kind, Lord Mufasa, but what is it in for us? If we crush the crocs then the turf wars over these precious waters will never end. I have lost calves at Zungu's orders. I cannot afford to risk another dispute."_

_The old cow had reason to be weary. She had lost previous offspring to the crocodiles. This did not have to be, but that did not mean that a young life had to end because a samaritan did not wish to help._

_"Kubwa, today is not the day to think about old grudges. Perhaps you have the power to change the course of an old tale and perhaps create a new chapter," Mufasa said warmly._

_"I don't know what it is you are asking of me, Your Majesty. I am old, I am tired. I have no interest in being a part of this history." Kubwa began to swim away before Mufasa put down his final trump card._

_"If you cooperate with my request, I will grant you some special benefits." The King said finally._

_Kubwa turned back._

_"With all due respect, Your Highness, but you are a predator. I am a water dweller. What could you possibly offer that could make me change my mind?"_

_Her mate, the large bull and patriarch of the whole group swam close by, keen on observing the exchange between his mate and the so called King. The Lion may be top animal on the lands, but it is the hippo who outmaneuvers him outside of his realm._

_"Do you know of the golden fields just beyond those hills?" Mufasa said finally._

_Mufasa was referring to the fertile ground that housed miles upon miles of rich land where herbivores could graze to their hearts content. The zebra and antelope had boasted about being able to dine on such fine cuisine which made the hippos feel cheated. They could not leave the safety of their waterbed for too long because the land was ripe with dangerous elements. It was out of their comfort zone but there was nary a hippo who did not dream of eating from such enriched land, even for just one night._

_"I am aware, Your Highness. But what does this have to do with the matter at hand?"_

_Mufasa smiled, knowing that he was able to connect with her._

_"What if I were to say that I will make a deal with the other predators about letting you and your kind to make a trek to the Golden Fields and dine peacefully without fear."_

_"It would be disrespectful of me to say that you are bluffing, Your Highness." The cow blushed._

_"In a week's time, there will be a full moon. You have until the next one to enjoy and savor the grassy fields. I will make a conference with the predators to let them know that I have granted you access to these lands and that you must be left alone peacefully. Before I grant you this request, you must first do me a favor."_

_Kubwa and her mate paid close attention. The rest of the hippos listened keenly._

_"You must get that buffalo calf back to his herd. Do that and I will make sure that you will be left alone at night when you make your trips during the next full moon."_

_Kubwa nodded._

_"Your offer is most gracious, My Lord."_

_She then swam over to the small island where the calf was trapped. She let the calf step onto her back. To her side, other hippos gathered, acting like body guards to protect the calf. Slowly and gently, she swam and carried him. He slid off to her side and ran to his mother. The reunion was an emotional one. Kufa looked at Mufasa with an apprehensive look in his face. The Lion nodded. Kufa turned back. Mufasa wasn't sure if the old bull would still carry his grudge or if it would dissipate. He did not know or care for he knew it would take a lot to get respect from a buffalo, especially one as old as him. Mufasa had peace of mind knowing that he made the first steps. If he chose not to acknowledge it, that was up to him._

_The others whispered, obviously lauding the King's ability to negotiate such a delicate matter. He was fair when he had to be, her was merciful when it was necessary. He was firm when it was needed. The buffalo had the calf back, the hippos were promised a bounty for cooperating. The others saw what a fine example the King had proven himself to be. There was one party that was not completely satisfied with the outcome._

_"You promised everyone a slice of that cake, King Mufasa. Where is ours?"_

_"It was because of you that this decision had to be made." The King said darkly._

_"Interesting, aren't you the one always crowing about the Circle of Life? A croc needs to eat, Your Majesty," the crocodile said in an acidic tone._

_"Not at the expense of exploitation, Zungu." Mufasa said in a tone full of tension._

_"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The Circle of Life only applies to those who do you favors," the croc said dimly._

_Mufasa ignored the words, not wanting to dignify them with a response._

_"Hypocrite. Now, I see why the hyenas have had issues with you and your father." Zungu said before submerging into the water._

_Mufasa closed his eyes, trying to absorb and understand the complexity of the situation. The way he saw it, the crocs were being unfair and were exploiting the situation. He did Kufa a favor. Though he knew that he was now looked up upon by the hippos, the trial took a lot out of him._

_He knew that being a King wasn't easy. It was never about getting your way all the time. Being a politician had come with its own collection of setbacks._

_Mufasa was greeted with accolades and knowing smiles that approved his decisions in regard to the day's events. Sarabi greeted her husband with a warm gesture. It was a pleasant reminder that even if the subject at matter was difficult and that he could not please everyone, the ones that did matter saw the reason behind his logic. Mufasa's calm train of thought dissipated upon hearing a familiar and snide voice._

_"I heard there was trouble at the water front."_

_"There was." Mufasa stated simply._

_"How did you manage?" The low and condescending drawl spoke from the shadows._

_"A little diplomacy can go a long way," the King said firmly._

_"The crocs are an unforgiving breed. I would have made them a succulent offer."_

_"You would have made them a promise you could never deliver." The larger lion replied. He looked into the darkness where an outline of a long and sinewy figure loomed._

_"You act as if that is not an uncommon occurrence." The King's brother emerged from the shadows, sauntering towards him. Although Scar lacked the King's brute strength, he more than made up for it by his use of his silver tongue._

_"I make every attempt to make sure that I follow through my campaigns. You know that and I will not let you doubt it, Scar." Mufasa warned._

_"A little bird told me that you promised the hippos access to the fields."_

_"I did," Mufasa replied._

_"What if another drought occurs? What choice would Sarabi have if the herds leave and they remain? The waters are no longer steady, brother." Scar may not have been top cat when it came to physical combat but in psychological warfare, he was second to none._

_"I will fulfill my promise."_

_"Even if it means that we starve?"_

_Mufasa had consulted with Rafiki about the weather patterns. For several seasons, he noted the changes. Rafiki hinted at a challenge and how a sacrifice had to be made. Mufasa knew that times were difficult and that he had to make some difficult decisions. This was to be expected. What he hated was having someone who was supposed to be close to him rub salt into the wounds._

_"It is temporary and it is for the best."_

_"As you wish, Your Majesty. But don't_ _you believe that your subjects deserve a more practical prognostication? " Scar said with a snide tone. Mufasa hated that._

_"I am practical when I have to be. Public relations were never your strong suit, brother."_

* * *

"Wow, so even Grandfather Mufasa had some trouble." Kiara said with eyes full of wonder.

"Mmmhmm. Being Queen is not easy. You have to be prepared with what's ahead. It's important for you to understand the politics of the Pride Lands one lesson at a time." Nala said assuredly.

"So, does this mean that I have to pay attention to Timon and Pumbaa during bug dissection class?" Kiara pondered. Nala laughed gently.

"Put it like this. I would rather you put more effort when you see Rafiki for your weekly 'Life Philosophy' lessons." Nala nuzzled her cub. "It's getting late."

"Awww, how about one more story? Please?" Kiara said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"How about tomorrow? I will tell you the story of Ma di Tau."


End file.
